Feel Again
by dancinggirl42609
Summary: Amelia Stevens somehow landed in her favorite TV show, she doesn't know how or why she is even there. Will things change with her being there or will the story follow along like we all know and love. And how does Mr. Gold play into this? How does he know her? Is he her true love? What about Belle? What's the real reason why she was transported to Storybrooke?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello to all of the readers out there. This is my first OUAT fanfic and I hope that it goes well. I'll admit that I'm totally in love with the whole Rumplestiltskin/Belle pairing but I really wanted to try this. This story I'm kind of going off from a dream I had the other night (yea I have really weird dreams sometime)s anyway the idea kept playing around in my head for a couple of days and I decided to just go for it. So I'll say that this story is definitely Rumplestiltskin/OC and I hope that the readers out there will enjoy this story or at least give it a chance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't any characters in OUAT or the plot that I'll be somewhat twisting around for my story. **

**Hope you enjoy the Prologue of Feel Again:**

* * *

I groaned loudly as I felt all kinds of pain rushing back to my body. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was looking up at the sky; or at least parts of the sky that I could see through the many tree branches blocking my view of the complete sky. _Where the hell am I? _I slowly sat up trying to take in my surroundings. As my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed that I was in the woods. _How in the world did I get here? _I checked my body to make sure I didn't have any cuts which I didn't on my legs or my stomach, so far so good. I felt a slight pain on my head and I touched the back of my head and winced. _Well that'll be a bump for a couple of days_. I then felt something slowly running down my forehead. I gently touched it and felt warm liquid running down. When I pulled back my fingers I saw blood. I reached up my shirt sleeve and wiped it away hoping that helped the cut. I slowly stood up looking to see if I had anything with me. I noticed my small gray leather purse a few feet away from me. I slowly walked over to it and opened it up to see if my stuff was still in there. My wallet, my IPhone, my Ipod, my earphones, and my phone charger, all seemed to be unharmed from whatever happened to me. I looked around trying to see if my laptop bag was nearby as well, but I couldn't find it anywhere. _Well damn. _I looked around the area trying to see if there was any kind of road or town or some kind of civilizaton. I started walking in a general direction and came across a road. I looked both ways trying to figure out if I wanted to go left or right. My instincts were telling me right, but for some unknown reason I felt a pull toward the left. Instead of following my instinct I decided to go left. I walked along the road, hoping to see any vehicles pass by, but as I walked along I realized there weren't any cars passing on this road. I kept walking admiring the trees and the weather when I finally came across a sign. I couldn't see it at first because my eye sight is really bad when trying to read things far away but I started to feel relieved at the fact that I was at least close to some type of civilization. As I got closer I could make out a few letters; I saw an S and then at the end of the word I saw an E. I picked up my pace as I got closer and closer to the sign. When I finally reached the sign I read what made my heart stop. I could feel the color drain from my face and my hands starting to shake. _No freaking way, this is impossible. _I read the sign carefully and opened and closed my eyes multiple times trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not. I closed my eyes again and prayed that I was reading the sign wrong. I slowly opened my eyes and there it was in big bold letters:

**Welcome to Storybrooke, Maine.**

* * *

**And there you have the Prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and that any readers out there will give this story a chance. I'm hoping that I'll do it justice. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello to all my readers out there. I felt the need to post this chapter since OUAT returns tonight. I hope all you guys are excited as me for the new episodes coming up. Here is the first chapter of Feel Again. As always I have to start off with thanking the people who have either reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. **

**For reveiws: mickeyliz, samanthatm. Thanks for the reviews.**

**For followers: a. , Nymartian, LoverOfRumpelstiltskin. Thank you guys for following this story. **

**For favorites: StarReader2009, mickeyliz, samanthatm, TrappedBetweenRealityAnFanta sy. Thank you guys for favoriting this story. **

**And I have to give a very special shoutout and a big thank you to a. for editing this chapter and pretty much being my beta for this story. I took your advice and hopefully this chapter is better than the first draft you read. And I took some of the corrections you made and added them into this chapter. So to all readers a good bit of a. 's words are in this chapter too, so check out her profile for being my awesome editor. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT that belongs to ABC, if I did well things in Storybrooke would be totally different. **

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Feel Again. **

* * *

_Okay, breathe, just take a deep breath. _I repeated my mantra over and over again trying to convince the rational part of my brain that this isn't real. I mean, it couldn't be real; this is a freaking TV show, not an actual town with fairy tale characters in it. _There is only one explanation as to why I'm my favorite TV show. I have to either be dreaming or hallucinating. _I pinched my arm and I felt the sharp pain. _Okay, I'm not dreaming; this is real. _

…

_HOLY SHIT THIS IS REAL! _I felt my heartbeat pick up and I was sure that my face went pale. I was feeling lightheaded, but I had to keep repeating my mantra. _Breathe, just breathe. Now think back, what was the last thing I remember before waking up in the forest. The only thing I remember was getting out of my car and walking toward my apartment on campus. And then I remember a bright light clouding my vision and a voice whispering, "It's time for you to come back and save him." What in the hell did that mean? _

I squeezed my eyes shut quickly, feeling a massive headache coming on. _Alright, before I go and have a panic attack I need to calmly think everything out. _

As I walked, I kept close to the buildings trying to blend into them. _Not likely with what I'm wearing. _I glanced down at my legs feeling goosebumps rise from the biting chill. I was poorly dressed for Maine in my shorts and tank top. Everything was set just like the show, but it felt as if something was off. From the boarded up windows of the library to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop; the town felt disconnected from all that was real like it didn't belong, just like me. I saw Granny's across the street; the perfect place to try and get my thoughts together.

The bell chimed above me as I opened the door to Granny's. I didn't see too many customers as I looked around, nor any important characters of the show. Keeping my head down I avoided contact, sliding into a booth in the back of the restaurant. With a heavy sigh I buried my face in my hands. _What am I going to do? Why am I even here? Who is the "him" I heard from the voice? What did it mean that I have to save him? What about my old life? Did I just disappear or is my family looking for me? What about my family? Oh man I bet my mom and dad are freaking out right now. Focus, I need to figure out what episode I'm in. Is Emma even here? Has she broken the curse yet? How long will I be here? Can I even leave Storybrooke?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a menu being placed in front of me. I lifted my head up a little and peeked through my fingers looking up seeing Ruby with a small smile on her face. I knew she was really Red, but I had to remind myself to call her Ruby, not Red.

"Hey, what can I get you," she asked cheerfully. I should have been shocked at the similarities between the Ruby in front of me and the Ruby on the TV show, but I wasn't. There were some similarities but also some differences at the same time. This Ruby looked much younger than the actress who plays her. The dark hair color was the same but the eye color was different. Instead of having green/hazel eyes, the Ruby standing in front of me had light brown eyes. The clothing was different too, the Ruby in the show, at least in the first season, dressed to show off her every assets to the men around town. The Ruby I was staring at was dressed more modest, like the actress started dressing in season two.

I noticed that Ruby was staring at me intently. I cleared my throat and hoped my voice would work.

"Can I get a cup of coffee and a shot of the strongest rum you have," I asked.

Ruby looked at my skeptically.

"You do realize that it's like nine o'clock in the morning, right? And you don't even look twenty-one," she said.

"I'm having a rough morning and here's my ID to prove that I am twenty-one," I snapped, handing her my license.

"A rough morning huh," she asked.

"Yep, and I know it's only going to get worse as the day goes on, so can you please just bring me my drinks," I asked as nicely as I could. Now don't get me wrong, Ruby is like my second favorite character, but I really didn't need someone judging when I have no idea what I'm going to do while I'm here.

"Okay, coming right up," she returned my ID with a suspicious glare and went to get my order. I so felt the need to ram my head repeatedly on the table, but thought better of it because then I would definitely look crazy.

First off, you have to accept that you really are in your favorite TV show in Storybrooke, Maine. _This is not good. I can't be here; I have a life I need to get back to. What about my family and friends? What about school? I was almost done with school, great now I'm never going to graduate college. I miss my mom. What if I never see her again? I even miss my dad. Even though we never really gotten along I know he loves me. _

I could feel tears pricking my eyes, but I swallowed the sob coming up from my throat. Even though I was legally an adult, right now I needed my parents. I'm scared out of my mind on what could happen while I'm here. I've never had to pay bills before because I lived in an apartment on campus, so everything was paid for through my parents. _I'm really on my own now. If I ever get home I'll show my parents how responsible I can be on my own. I can do this just remember your favorite quote from the show "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow."_

I need to figure out what episode I'm in. The only way I'll figure that out is if I find Emma. If she's not here then who knows how long these people will be cursed. If I want to find Emma then I need to explore the town. My inner fan girl squealed in excitement.

My mug of coffee and the shot of rum were placed in front of me; taking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Ruby and gave her a small smile. She turned to walk away but I grabbed her wrist before she could get too far. She turned to look at me with a questioning gaze.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, I just, um, well, I just arrived into town unexpectantly and I really don't know anyone here. But that doesn't give me the excuse of snapping at you like I did. So I really wanted to apologize to you," I said softly, shameful of my behavior.

"It's okay. I'm Ruby by the way," she introduced herself.

"I'm Amelia but everyone calls me Mia," I revealed with a small smile.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and pulled her wrist out of my hand. She then proceeded to sit down across from me in the booth.

"I figured you were new in town. I've never seen you around before. That and you aren't really dressed for the weather around here," she reminded me.

I looked down at my clothes again. I was wearing my favorite pair of cutoff jean shorts that had a little rip on the right leg and a red tank top with my brown flip flops.

"I guess I can't really blend in when I'm not dressed for Maine weather," I offered.

"I'm sure you have other clothes that will be more suitable," she suggested smiling.

I looked down at my lap and didn't say anything. It seemed Ruby understood my silence.

"You do have more clothes with you right," she asked nervously.

I hesitated for a moment before I decided to just go with the truth. Or at least to stretch the true a little bit.

"Um well that's the thing. I arrived very sudden and I didn't have time to pack any other clothes. So really the only thing I have is what I'm wearing," I admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Well do you have any place to stay," she asked concerned.

"Um, well no I don't. Do you know any place I could stay? And possibly get a job as well," I babbled.

"Well you can stay here at Granny's Bed & Breakfast. As for a job, I can see if Granny needs help around here, which I'm sure we do. But if not I'll help you find another job. And since you don't have any clothes with you, I'm sure I can find something for you to wear. But if you don't like that then I'm sure I can ask a couple of my friends to see if they could donate some clothes to you," Ruby explained.

A lump caught in my throat from the generosity. I swallowed it back and smiled in relief to have found someone so willing to help me out. Ruby was definitely jumping to the top of my favorite character list.

"Ruby, I don't know how I could thank you for all of that. And I promise that no matter what I'll pay you back in whatever you want, as soon as I get on my feet," I compromised. _Or as soon as I get home. _She waved her hand dismissively, scoffing at the notion of me repaying for her generosity.

"It's no problem really. It seems like you could use a friend around here to show you the ropes of this town, and I would be happy to help you," she answered. I was instantly relieved at her words and reassuring smile.

"Thank you so much Ruby. You know, maybe I overacted a little bit with everything. So I don't think I'll need this shot of rum, but I'll pay for it," I apologized.

"I'll take it back but don't worry about paying for it. It's on me. Well I can see Granny looking at me to get back to work. But once my shift is over I can show you around town if you want. But I'm sure once your done here you'll go explore on your own," Ruby assumed.

"Thank you Ruby. I'll probably stay here for a little while before I go and explore the town. I just have a question for you," I asked.

"Shoot," Ruby said getting up from the booth.

"Do you know if an Emma Swan is in town," I asked.

"Emma Swan? No I've never heard of that name before. Look I really have to get to work, but I'll see you later," Ruby said.

"Okay. Thanks Ruby. I'll see you later," I said.

I watched as she walked toward another booth. I looked down at my coffee mug; staring at the black liquid.

_Okay, so the Pilot hasn't even started yet. Maybe that's a good thing, I can help Emma break the curse and then maybe I can get some help on how to get back home. Even though this is my favorite TV show and I've dreamed about being in this place, it doesn't change the fact that all I want right now is to go home. _

_But on the other hand maybe it won't be so bad; I mean I'll meet all of my favorite characters and my character crush. But what about all the people I care about? Did time stop there and it's just waiting for me to go back? Or is time just resuming like I've never existed? _

Now that I know what's going on, what am I going to do? Perhaps I can help Emma break the curse way before it happens in the show. _Let's face it 22 episodes was a little much. And it kept me on my toes every Sunday night. _If I help her break the curse then maybe everyone can get their happy endings. But even after the curse is broken they don't go back to the Enchanted Forest. _Ugh, so much information I have and I have no one to talk to about it. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway, I'm going to go mad from all of this. _

Once again I was pulled out of my thoughts from a small voice.

"Excuse me but were you talking about Emma Swan," the voice asked.

I looked up and saw a small boy with dark brown hair staring at me with a curious look on his face. His hazel eyes and the freckles across his nose, I knew this was Henry Hills. _Poor thing, no one ever believes him about the curse_. Maybe just maybe we can team up and get everyone, but most importantly Emma, to realize that she is the savior. Maybe he'll believe me when I tell him my story. I looked at him with a small smile on my face.

"Yes I was. Do you know her," I asked.

"Yea I do. Well not really. She's my birth mom and I plan on surprising her today. She has to come to Storybrooke. She has to break the curse," he rambled.

"What curse," I asked. Even though I knew full well what curse he was talking about.

"The curse that the Evil Queen placed upon everyone here; she took away all the happy endings. Everyone in this town doesn't remember who they are or who they belong with," he explained.

"And your birth mom, Emma, is the one who is going to break the curse," I asked knowing full well that this was true.

"Yea she's the one who has to come back here and make sure the curse gets broken. Wait a minute; I've never seen you around here before. I'm Henry Mills, what's your name," he asked.

"It's nice to meet you Henry. My name is Amelia Stevens, but you can call me Mia," I said.

I was startled when Henry instantly slid into the booth at the mention of my name, his eyes wide and mouth gaping open. I watched as he reached for his back pack and pulled out the book. It looked the same on the show. The big book, filled with crisp white pages, the brown covers with the gold lettering of "Once Upon A Time." I watched as Henry flipped through some pages and then stopped on a page. He looked hesitant to show me, keeping the book angled away from me so I couldn't see.

"You said your name is Amelia right," he questioned.

"Yep that's my name. Unless you want to call me by my nickname, Mia," I confirmed.

"I can't believe the Evil Queen let you keep your real name. Everyone here had their name changed when they were brought to this world. It doesn't make any sense. Unless you're here to help Emma and I break the curse, but that would mean I would have to get Emma here first. I wonder if you remember your story, do you remember your story," Henry rambled on.

"Henry, slow down. What are you talking about? I shouldn't be in the story. I'm just a person who was brought to this world unexpectantly. I can't explain it to you right now, but Henry I'm positive that I'm not in that book," I said nervously.

I felt the precipitation forming on my forehead. I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand. My hands felt clammy with this new information. I couldn't be in the book, I'm from another world there is no way. _Breath, maybe it's a mistake. Yea, that's exactly right. It's a mistake just try and stay calm. _I glanced at Henry and he was looking at me with excitement in his eyes.

"So you actually believe me about the curse," he asked.

I leaned closer, motioning for him to do the same. As Henry leaned in, I whispered, "Yes Henry, I believe you about the curse. And I know a lot of things that are going to happen, but I will tell you when the time is right."

He leaned back and looked at me with a huge smile on his face showing off his teeth. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He needs someone to confide in about the curse and I know that for Emma it will take time for her to actually believe in the curse. Maybe I'll be able to help out Henry too. _Maybe Henry is the "him" the voice was saying. Maybe I'm meant to save him. _I focused back on Henry as he started speaking again.

"How do you know so much? Are you a witch, a fortune teller, or a fairy? Well do you know who the people in this world really are? Can you tell me who they are," he rambled.

"Henry, slow down. I'm not a witch, fortune teller, or a fairy. I will tell you all about me when I feel it is the right time for you to know. I know almost who everyone is, but I will only give you a couple. I will let you ask me who you really want to know," I appeased.

"Okay I can work with that. Who's Mary Margaret," he fired.

"Easy. Snow White."

"Regina Mills?"

"Your mother is the Evil Queen."

"Ruby?"

"Red Riding Hood."

"Mr. Gold."

"Now with his name you have to be careful. His real name is Rumplestiltskin."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you can't go and tell everyone their real names."

"Trust me I won't. No one would believe me anyway. Hopefully I can get Emma to believe me with time."

"Yeah, hopefully. Now what is this about me being in the story?"

He turned back to his book and started skimming the page. I grew nervous at the devious smile that formed on his lips as he lifted his eyes to mine.

"Well your story is in here and it involves someone else, but I'll wait to give you that information later. But to start off with you are actually a princess."

"I'm a what," I asked in disbelief.

* * *

**Well there you have the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to review and to check out a. 's profile. **


	3. Pilot

**AN: Hello to all of my lovely readers out there. So sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but school pretty much takes over my life. And also the fact with the hiatus, I seriously lost my drive to write for a little while, but I got it back. All I can say about the last couple of episodes is just wow, the writers are really amazing and the episodes are just getting better and better. I can say that I really didn't surprise me whenever it was revealed that Neal was actually Baelfire and Rumple's son, like really we all saw that coming. And now with the episode of "Lacey" coming on tonight, I'm so excited about it. I'm hoping/praying that in this episode Belle will finally get her memories back and Rumple will be able to show her the good side of him that we obviously all see. Okay so before you read on with the story, I really have to thank all of the people who reviewed the story, people who are following my story, people who favorited my story and me as an author; you guys really don't know how much that means to me. But I really have to my Beta, a. , she has read over this chapter and given me the best advice to make this chapter the best it can be. So seriously thank you for all your help. **

**Okay, I'm done with my AN. Now on to the next chapter of Feel Again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters *sigh*. I just own Amelia and the crazy twists. **

* * *

_There is no way that I'm a princess. He has to joking, right? Right? _ Focusing back on Henry, I saw that he had the same excitement in his eyes when I told him that I believed him about the curse. The smile on his face was contagious I couldn't help but chuckle nervously at what he told me. _Maybe he isn't joking. Maybe I really am a princess. No, I can't be, I was born in another world with normal parents. But maybe it's part of the curse, everyone here believes that they were born here with false identities, and I was transported to another world. So does that mean that I'm from the Enchanted Forest or am I from what I think is the "real world"? Oh geeze, I feel like I'm going in circles. _

"Henry are you sure that I'm a princess," I questioned.

"I'm positive. Your story is probably the most interesting one, besides the one about my mom," he explained.

"Okay, so what does the book say about me," I asked.

His devious smile was back on his face.

"I can't tell you everything. But I will tell you that you did make a deal with Rumplestiltskin that saved your kingdom," he explained.

I lifted my eyebrows in a questioning glance.

"What kind of deal," I questioned.

He shook his head quickly.

"No no no. I can't tell you what kind of deal you made; that would ruin trying to get you to remember," Henry replied.

I looked at him curiously. _Maybe it's best if I don't know what kind of deal I made. Wait, does that mean that I believe him about being a princess? I can't be a princess. I'm just an average twenty one year old college student, or at least I was before I got transported here. Wait, if I made a deal with Rumple then what about Belle? Belle has to be in the book or at least somewhere in Storybrooke I mean she's his true love not me; at least I think I'm not. I just have the biggest character crush on him. Okay Mia, focus, you need to get some kind of information out of Henry. _

"Henry I have a question for you," I started slowly.

"Okay, what is it," he asked looking at me curiously.

"Is there a woman by the name of Belle in the book as well," I asked nervously.

He gave me a look and then turned back to his book and flipped through some pages. He kept flipping until he just closed the book completely and looked back up at me.

"No, there isn't anyone by the name of Belle in this book. Why? Is she important," he asked.

I could feel my heartbeat picking up pace. My hands were sweating and I could feel the sweat on my forehead. My vision became blurry and I was having trouble trying to catch my breath. _No, no this is all wrong. Belle is supposed to be with Rumplestiltskin not me, but maybe it isn't me, maybe Belle is here in Storybrooke._ I tried to take a breath, but it was becoming harder and harder with the realization that Belle wasn't here. _ I have to get out of here now. _

I quickly shot up from the booth and I could feel the eyes of everyone in the diner looking at me but at the moment I really didn't care. The only thing on my mind was not having a panic attack in the middle of a diner. I lunged for the door, running from the diner as fast as my legs would carry me. I could faintly hear Henry shouting my name as I ran. I took a sharp right on the pavement going further into town, or at least I hoped the way I chose was going further into town. I could hear small thuds on the pavement trying to catch up with me, and I knew it was Henry. My chest heaved in heavy pants, my breath stolen away by rising panic and running faster. Turning my head to see how far back Henry was, I felt my shoulder ram into someone, knocking them to the ground, with me falling almost on top of them. I quickly pushed myself off the cement and brushed myself off. I looked at the person lying on the ground and mentally face palmed myself.

_Good job, Mia. First you have a panic attack in the diner, and now you've knocked some innocent person to the ground. So much for first impressions. _

I looked over the person and saw that it was a male and he was wearing a very nice suit. _Oh my gosh, I really hope I did not just knock down someone really important in this town. Well on the plus side, it's not the mayor, who knows what would have happened if I knocked her to the ground. _

I shook myself out of my thoughts and rushed to his side to start a lengthy apology.

"I am so sorry, are you alright? I should've been paying attention…" I babbled, bending down to help the man to his feet. He didn't look at me, and I just wanted to make sure he was alright before running once more from the situation. "I'm so sorry…I'll make it up to you any way I can…are you alright?"

"Can you at least get my cane for me dearie," the voice gruffed out in a thick Scottish accent.

My heart stopped, breathing intensified at the sound of his voice. I was frozen in place, my words caught in my throat…_Cane and dearie…Cane and dearie there is only one person who has a cane and calls everyone "dearie". Shit, shit, shit, I didn't want to meet him this way, especially since I'm still freaking out that there is no Belle in Storybrooke. But she has to be here, she's his true love. Hold up, does that mean I took her place and now my story is pretty much like "Beauty and the Beast". Oh crap, this is so screwed up. Oh, but I so want to see the chipped cup and that probably means that we had something and then he kicked me out. No, focus you need to find a way back home you don't belong in this world. No matter how big of a character crush you have on Rumplestiltskin you have to get home to your family. _

"Well are you going to help me up or just stare off into dreamland, dearie," he said still looking at his cane a couple of feet away from him.

I quickly sprang into action, retrieving his cane. It looked the same as it did on the show the dark wood and the gold handle. I picked it up and held it in my left hand and placed my right hand in front of him. He didn't make any motion to latch onto it; rather he just stared at my hand.

"You know when someone puts their hand in front of you, it usually means that they want you to help you up," I joked.

"Well I wouldn't need help if you didn't ram into me and knocked me down," he retorted angrily.

""And I apologized for it. And if you'll allow me to help you up, I'll take you anywhere you want to go and repay you any way I can," I solemnly said.

"Oh don't worry dearie, I'll make sure you repay me," he said harshly as he finally grabbed my hand.

I knew he was trying to get a look at my face but I turned my gaze to the pavement like it was the most interesting thing in the world and let my long brown hair block my face. I tentatively handed over his cane, avoiding any physical contact. I feared what would happen to me if I touched his hand. I heard the small thuds of shoes hitting the pavement again; I knew it had to be Henry.

"You…sure…are…one…hard…person…to…keep…up…with…Mia, " Henry said gasping for air.

At the confused expression that formed on Mr. Gold's face, I turned my gaze to Henry.

"I'm sorry Henry. I guess everything that you told me just kind of freaked me out," I apologized.

"It's….okay…I guess I should explain it to you better. Oh, um hi Mr. Gold," Henry said turning his attention to the lovely man in front of us. _Whoa, lovely man. Seriously, you really need to get a grip on yourself. He doesn't belong with you, he belongs with Belle. Besides you don't even belong in this world, you belong back at home, in your world. Or maybe Storybrooke can become my new home; no I have to find a way back to my family. I need them. _

I turned my head back to my feet but briefly looked up at Mr. Gold as he eyed me warily.

"Hello to you Henry, now who is your lovely friend," he asked looking directly at me.

The panic surged through me at the way his eyes seemed to burn through me. _Just breath, everything is going to be fine. He doesn't seem to recognize you so that's a really good thing. Maybe there is some hope that Belle is here. Maybe Henry is wrong, maybe just maybe Emma can break the curse sooner than expected and I can find a way back home. _

"What's your name dearie," he asked.

I had rung my hands together before taking a deep breath and introducing myself.

"I'm Amelia Stevens, it's nice to meet you um Mr.….," I trailed off slowly.

"Anthony Gold, my dear. I haven't seen you around before, are you new in town," he asked with that soft look in his eye.

I rubbed my sweating palms on my shorts, not quite sure how to answer that. _Just be honest, he might not even remember anything yet because of the fact Emma isn't here yet. Don't be nervous, you might have a character crush on him, but you don't know anything about him at all. Just follow Belle's quote from the show "Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow." _

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. He looked at me as if to continue speaking but I didn't know what to say. He just looked so beautiful. _Seriously, that's what you're going with, beautiful? Get a hold of yourself he belongs to Belle not you. But you have to admit he does look almost exactly like the actor that plays him on the show. _

I mean the height was about the same, I'm at about 5'0 so Mr. Gold was pretty tall to me. His hair was the dark brown color and reached to the nape of his neck. And his eyes, wow his eyes were still that gorgeous dark brown color. _He belongs to Belle not you, you need to get over this stupid character crush you have on him. Oh yea like I can just suddenly get over him. Everything he did and everything he will do is for Bae, how can I blame him for wanting his son back? But he also denied Emma from having a life with her parents, aw man why does he have to be so handsome. _

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a cloth on my forehead. I instantly jumped back, looking to see Henry smiling smugly and Mr. Gold looked confused as he held a handkerchief in the air.

"I'm sorry dear, but you're bleeding," Mr. Gold stated.

I gingerly placed my fingertips on the cut and pulled my hand to examine it. It was true the warm red liquid was on my fingers.

"Perhaps you could accompany me to my shop and I could take care of that for you," Mr. Gold suggested.

_Hold up, Gold is being nice. What kind of parallel universe is this? Maybe I should enjoy this because once Emma shows up, he's going to remember the whole reason he is here. Then maybe he'll remember who his true love is and try to win her back. Even though I wish it was me but I have to get home. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts again by feeling a warm sensation on my hand. I looked down and saw that Mr. Gold was gently holding my hand. I felt a surge of electricity run from my hand all through my body. _What in the world was that? _My heartbeat picked up a little bit after that. I glanced over at Henry and I saw that he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Miss Stevens are you okay," Mr. Gold asked concerned.

I shook my head and he gently pulled me toward his shop. I followed willingly and I took a quick glance at Henry and he gave me thumbs up. I used my other hand to motion to him to follow us. He quickly followed behind us; I got the feeling that he was going to hold onto every single word we said to each other.

"So Miss Stevens how long are you going to be in town," he asked curiously.

"Please Mr. Gold call me either Amelia or Mia," I said.

"Of course, Mia, but you never answered my question," he said.

"Well that's the thing I'm not sure how long I'm going to be in town," I replied sadly.

"You sound as if you don't want to be here," he noted.

"Oh no I'm actually quite excited to be here, it's just that I miss my family."

"Your family isn't here?"

"No it's just me. It was a rather unexpected trip for me to come here to Storybrooke."

"I see. Well do you at least have a place to stay for the night?"

"Actually I do, Ruby from Granny's told me I could stay at their Bed & Breakfast until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I really didn't think that through."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"And I can help you," Henry chimed in behind me.

I turned and smiled warmly at him.

"I know you will Henry," I thanked him.

"Well here we are," Mr. Gold stated.

He let go of my hand to open the shop door. I quickly scanned the building, above the awning was the sign **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer**. The color of the building was kind of a dark sea foam green color, and the two window blinds were closed and the door was the dark red wood color. I felt a strong sense of safety standing in front of the building. I could feel a strong pull toward the shop, something of great power and energy, almost as if I could grab it but the feeling started to slowly fade away. I turned my attention back to Mr. Gold as he fumbled with his keys and proceeded to find the correct one and place it in the lock.

Once the door was open, he held it open for me and I was immediately greeted with the smell of old floorboards and dust. I quickly scanned the shop, feeling myself smile internally on how similar it was to the show. I saw the glass cases on both sides of the shop that held many different things. I saw the glass unicorn mobile that was in Emma's nursery in the Enchanted Forest, I gave a smile at the mobile. _Things will change; as soon as Emma gets here I know it. _I tuned my gaze to the shelves along the walls that held plenty of trinkets and books. My excitement was building up at being able to look through all those books, if Mr. Gold would let me. I saw the main counter with the register on it and the assortment of different paintings on the wall.

My inner fan girl was screaming and doing a happy dance while I just tried to keep my cool. I felt a small tug on my hand and looked down at Henry. He pulled me toward the backroom where apparently Mr. Gold had disappeared to. Henry pushed the curtain aside and we were in the famous backroom. The walls were covered with shelves and had tons of trinkets on them. The big worktable was in the center of the room with who knows what on it. Mr. Gold was digging through a cabinet, but when he heard our footsteps he turned around and faced us. He tilted his head toward the worktable. I walked over to it and instead of jumping up and sitting on it I decided to just lean against it. Henry came and stood by me and tugged my hand down to his level.

"You do realize that you're changing things right," he whispered to me.

"Henry I can't be changing things, Emma is the one who's supposed to be doing that," I replied.

"I know, but you are. Look Mr. Gold has never even shown an ounce of kindness to anyone as long as I've been here. And you just show up today and he's already taking care of you," he commented.

"That's because he doesn't remember the real reason why he's here," I whispered back.

"Which is what," he asked.

"Why are you two whispering," Mr. Gold asked suddenly in front of us.

As Henry and I jumped apart I could feel my face heating up. Henry ran his fingers through his hair and gave a small chuckle. I decided to look down at the floor as if it held the most fascinating puzzle ever. A warm feeling ran through me as I felt a hand lift my chin up to look into Mr. Gold's eyes. _Oh I'm such a goner now; those eyes are really making my heart melt. Snap out of it, you can't fall for him, he belongs to someone else. _I focused back on Mr. Gold and was well aware of his hand still holding my chin in place.

"This might sting a little, dearie," he said.

I didn't have time to question him because his hand that was on my chin moved to push back my hair back. I could feel my heartbeat pick up in pace and I feared the butterflies in my stomach would soon take flight. I watched as his other hand lifted up a cotton ball to my forehead. As soon as it touched my head I flinched at the sting it left.

"Sorry about that, my dear," Mr. Gold muttered to me.

"It's quite alright. In all fairness you did warn me," I replied smiling slightly.

"This much is true," he said.

I watched as he pulled out some cream and a Band-Aid. I felt his finger on the cut from rubbing the cream smoothly on it. Then I felt the Band-Aid being placed and running his finger over the Band-Aid to make sure it would stay in place.

"There good as new," he said slowly before looking at me in the eye. I saw a flash of recognition but it was gone as soon as it came around. _Was that something in our story? Did he tell me something along those lines before? Does that mean I believe that I belong with him? I can't I know he belongs with someone else; Belle is who he I supposed to be with. I need to find out more from Henry. _

"Well I guess we'll be going," I said glancing at Henry.

"Right, we should be going," Henry backed me up.

"Very well, maybe I'll see you around Miss Stevens," Mr. Gold said looking straight at me.

"Thank you Mr. Gold for everything. I'm sure I'll see you around very soon, and really Mr. Gold just call me Amelia or even Mia," I reminded him.

"Of course Amelia," he said slightly smiling.

Henry and I made our way toward the front of the shop. Henry turned back around to see Mr. Gold following us to the front of the shop.

"Goodbye Mr. Gold, thank you for helping out Mia," he said.

"You're welcome Henry. I'll see you around," he replied.

Henry opened the front door of the shop for me as we made our way into town. I looked down at Henry and quickly whispered to him, "We need to talk somewhere more private." He nodded his head and grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I followed him until we arrived at the "castle". I felt like an invader because this was Emma and his spot when discussing "Operation Cobra." I really shouldn't be here when it is so special to him.

"Henry are you sure it's okay that I'm here," I asked.

"I'm positive. The Evil Queen doesn't know about this place, so you should be safe from her," he replied.

I looked at him confused, "Henry why do I need to be safe from the Evil Queen?"

"Because once she finds out that your back here, she might try to lock you away from Mr. Gold again," he explained.

"Henry, what do you mean? You have to give me a little bit more about my story," I said.

"I'll only give you just one detail because I want you to remember on your own," he explained.

"Okay," I said warily.

"When you made a deal with Rumplestiltskin you promised to be his caretaker forever. Somewhere along the line the Evil Queen captured you and locked you away so she could use you against Rumplestiltskin. That's all I'm telling you," he explained.

_So pretty much my story is following Belle's but I at least hope that it isn't exactly like it. Hopefully I can remember what my story actually was. Wait, what am I talking about I should be trying to find a way back home. I wonder if I could cross the town line. I mean anyone who tries bad things happen to them, but I'm not really from here, so maybe I can actually leave. Then I can go home and be with my family and friends. _

I looked over at Henry smiling widely at him.

"Henry I think we need to try something," I said.

"What's that," he asked looking curiously at me.

"We need to see if I'm able to cross the town line," I said.

He immediately started shaking his head vigorously.

"No, no one can leave Storybrooke. If they try bad things will happen."

"I know, Henry, but I'm not from this world."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's time I tell you just a little bit about me. You see where I'm from there's this show that tells the story of all these fairytale characters that are stuck in our world. And there is only one person who can break the curse."

"Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter?"

"Exactly."

"So you know exactly what's going to happen," he asked his eyes widening with excitement.

"Henry, I only know up to a certain point of what's going to happen. And don't even try asking me how things are going to work out. I feel like I'm changing too many things now that I'm here and if I tell you then things could be messed up for good," I explained.

"Okay I understand. But you'll tell me if anything really important comes into play, right," he asked hopefully.

"Of course Henry, I'm just shocked that you actually believe me," I stated.

"Well you automatically believed me about the curse so it would make sense for me to believe you," he explained.

"Well I'm glad I have someone to talk to now," I smiled at him.

"Yea me too," he replied.

"Okay, we need to see if I'll be able to leave Storybrooke," I stated.

"Are you sure you want to do that," he asked.

"Henry we have to see if I can leave and help you out with Emma. If not well then you can help me remember who I am," I said.

"Okay. Well let's go, I need to leave soon anyway if I'm going to get to Boston," he said.

I nodded my head and we made our way towards the town line. As we quickly walked through town I saw Ruby look at me and I quickly waved at her and continued on our way. I quickly glanced at Mr. Gold's shop as we passed on by. I couldn't see him through the window but I had a feeling that he was watching us.

We kept walking toward the town line. I could see the green sign that said "Leaving Storybrooke". The road didn't have the orange sprayed paint line, but I know that's not going to happen until Season 2. As we got closer I could feel my nerves kicking in. We stopped just before the sign. I was taking deep breaths trying not to chicken out on this.

_What will happen if I forget who I am? What am I gonna do? Who can I trust to make sure that I'm okay once I cross the line? I don't want to forget who I am or my family and my friends. I have to make sure that I remember who I am. I don't want to lose all of my memories. Just try and think positive. Maybe nothing will happen, it's possible that I can keep my memories and I'll be able to help Henry. And maybe I can figure out who is the "he" that I'm supposed to save. _

"Are you ready," he asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I guess I have to be. Henry I need you to promise me a couple of things," I started.

"Okay what are they," he said warily.

"First, I need you to promise me that no matter what happens to me that you go and make sure you do everything you can to get Emma to stay in Storybrooke," I explained.

"Okay, and the second thing," he asked.

"And the second thing is if something happens to me, I need you to go and get help for me. I want you to go and get Mr. Gold, tell him that I trust him and make sure that he comes for me," I said.

"I promise," he said smiling.

"Okay, here we go," I said.

I took a deep breath and took small steps toward the invisible barrier. I looked back at Henry and he gave me a nervous smile. I took another deep breath. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. _I looked at the sign and stepped over the invisible line. At first nothing happened, but then I felt the magic overtake my body. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were covered in the blue magic haze. Soon I felt as if the magic was lifting me up and then it felt as if something hard was pushing me through the air. I heard Henry scream my name as I saw the trees pass by me quickly. The last thing I remembered was landing on the ground hard and feeling something warm running down my face before the blackness took over.

**Henry's POV**

I watched as Mia landed on the ground hard. I ran over to her and saw that the cut Mr. Gold had patched up earlier was now bleeding profusely. I quickly swung my backpack off my back and started to dig through it. I found an extra shirt and pressed the shirt to her forehead, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Mia, come on, wake up. Wake up, Mia," I said shaking her awake.

"_Henry you have to promise me to get Emma to stay here in Storybrooke. And promise me that if something happens to me that you go and get Mr. Gold. I trust him and make sure he comes for me." _Her words repeated back to me. I didn't want to just leave her on the side of the road, but I really didn't have much of a choice. _Wait, maybe Mia has a phone and then I can call Mr. Gold to come here. _I picked up her purse and started to dig through it. I found her phone and quickly tried a random combination that surprisingly worked. I put the number in for Mr. Gold's shop and prayed that he would pick up. After the fourth ring I heard him say "Mr. Gold's Pawn shop."

"Mr. Gold," I exclaimed.

"Henry is that you, what's going on," he asked.

"It's Mia, Mr. Gold; she crossed over the town line, trying to see if she could leave. And something bad happened to her," I explained.

"Henry what happened," he asked concerned.

"I'm really not sure. But she's bleeding really bad and she made me promise that if something happened to her that I would call you," I explained.

"Me? Why me," he asked.

"Because she said that she trusts you. Please Mr. Gold she needs you right now," I said desperately.

"Okay Henry, I'll be there soon," he said.

"Thanks. Bye," I said.

"Bye," he said.

I quickly ended the call and dialed for a cab service. I knew I needed to get Emma back to Storybrooke; she needed to break this curse. Once I got off with the cab service I called the bus station and made sure that I had a ticket to get to Boston. I put Mia's cell phone back in her purse and check on the cut on her forehead. I moved the shirt away and realized that the cut was deeper than it was before. _It has to be the curse that blue haze definitely looked like magic. I just hope that Mr. Gold gets here soon. _I applied more pressure to the cut hoping to stop the bleeding, when I heard a car behind me. I turned around and there was Mr. Gold's black car. I watched as he parked the car and got out quickly even with his limp.

"Mr. Gold she's bleeding. I tried to stop it but I'm not sure if it's working," I explained.

"It's quite alright. Henry, I may need your help with getting her into the car. I'm going to move my car and get it as close to her as I can, I'll need your help to place her inside," he explained.

"Okay," I replied.

I watched as Mr. Gold quickly limped toward his car. He pulled it as close as he could toward Mia. He quickly got out of the car and went around to the passenger side and opened up the back door. Mr. Gold came around and picked her upper body up, while I grabbed her legs to help. She was still out and her cut was still bleeding. She was getting paler by the second, and it worried me. Mr. Gold placed Mia's upper body in the backseat with such care that it surprised me. As I placed her legs in the backseat, I looked up and saw Mr. Gold tending to her wound. _Mia might not believe me, but she is changing things around here too. Mr. Gold has never shown this much care before. _I closed the door to the car, just as Mr. Gold was coming around to talk to me.

"Well, Mr. Mills we should be heading back into town," he said.

I heard another car pull up, but the car stayed on the other side of the sign. I went to retrieve my backpack from the ground and turned back to Mr. Gold.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going back. There is another promise I have to fulfill to Mia first," I explained.

"And what exactly would that be," he asked.

"I have to bring my real mom back to Storybrooke. Please take care of her Mr. Gold, she's the only person who really understands me," I said.

"I will Henry. And be careful wherever you are going," he said.

"I will Mr. Gold. Please don't tell my mom where I've gone. I'm sure she won't be happy whenever she finds out I've brought my birth mother back here," I said.

"Your secrets safe with me," he said smiling slightly.

I waved goodbye and ran towards the cab. I jumped in and told the driver to go to the bus station. I opened up my backpack and pulled out the fairy tale book. I turned the pages until I landed on the story of Snow White and Prince Charming and my mom, Emma. I smiled to myself things were going to change as soon as she got to Storybrooke, they just had to, she is after all the Savior.

**Mia's POV**

I groaned loudly as I slowly opened my eyes. My head felt like it got run over by a truck. _Holy hell, what happened? _I quickly sat up ignoring the dizziness that I felt. My memories were slowly coming back. I remember telling Henry that I was going to cross the town line. I remember telling him to get Mr. Gold if anything happened to me. I even remember the blue haze of magic surrounding me and then somehow shooting me back toward town and knocking me out. _Okay, do I remember who I am? My name is Amelia Stevens; my birthday is March 3, 1991. My favorite TV show is Once Upon A Time and I've somehow landed in it. My favorite character is Rumpelstiltskin and I have the biggest character crush on him. _

My memories of my old life before ending up here came back to me. _I remember everything. Oh my gosh, I remember. So I can't leave Storybrooke but I still remember who I am. I wonder if that'll change once the curse is broken. _I was brought out of my thoughts by a dizzy spell overtaking me. I eased myself back down on what seemed like a couch. _Where in the world am I? _I was answered by hearing footsteps and the slow thump of a cane coming toward me. I looked toward the entrance and there was Mr. Gold. _So Henry did make sure that Mr. Gold came for me. _I looked up into his eyes and smiled slightly at him. He gave me a small smile back and made his way toward me. I tried to sit up but Mr. Gold put his hand up as to stop me.

"Please Miss Stevens you need to rest," he said.

"Mr. Gold, please just call me Mia." I replied.

"As you wish, Mia," he said smiling.

I smiled at him and started to feel nervous. I was with him, alone, in probably his house. He doesn't remember who he is or why he came to this world in the first place. _If only I could leave and find Baelfire for him, then things would be so much different. Maybe when Emma gets here, he'll stay this somewhat nice person. Yeah right, he does have ulterior motives as to how he wants things to get done._ My hope slowly faded away with these thought. _But Rumple has shown that he can be good once he realizes that he's not a lost cause. Maybe, just maybe, I can show Mr. Gold that there is still good in him and that he doesn't need to be the Dark One. _

"Is something wrong," Mr. Gold asked me.

"Um, no. I was just thinking about what happened," I lied.

"Do you remember," he asked.

"I only remember crossing the line and then everything going black," I lied smoothly. _He really doesn't need to know about the blue haze of magic that wrapped around me. _

I suddenly clutched my head in pain. Not only was it hurting again but I was feeling dizzy as well. I felt Mr. Gold's hands grabbing my arms and easing me down on the couch. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"Mia, you're going to be okay. I'm sorry I should have brought you to the hospital," he said.

"No it's alright. It's just a dizzy spell. I'm sure it'll pass. By the way, did Henry call you to come get me," I asked.

"Yes he did. And I'm glad that you somehow trust a monster like me to somehow take care of you," he said.

I giggled, "You're not a monster. Misunderstood yes, but not a monster."

"You've only known me for what, a day, and you've already concluded that I'm not a monster. You don't know me like the rest of the town does," he said.

"Well let's just say that I'm a very observant person and I know you're not a monster," I said.

"If you say so, dearie," he said.

We were silent for a while until I heard the familiar bell ring on my phone. I looked around for my purse and I saw it over on a chair by the window. I went to stand up and go grab it, but Mr. Gold went to retrieve it before I could. He came back and I moved my legs so he could sit down, which he did and handed me my purse. I started to rummage through it trying to find my phone. Once I found it I looked at the number and saw that it was unknown. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Gold looking curiously at my IPhone. Usually I ignored these types of calls but I answered this one anyway.

"Hello," I asked.

"Mia, you're awake," Henry exclaimed over the phone.

"Yes I am Henry. Thank you for calling Mr. Gold."

"It's no problem. I just wanted to call you and tell you that I'm on my way back to Storybrooke. I have Emma driving me."

"That's great Henry. But, um, how did you get my number?"

"Well after you crossed the town line, I went through your phone after I called Mr. Gold and made sure I wrote down your number in case I needed to get in touch with you."

"Very smart of you, kid, but I'll let you get to know your mom and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure that Emma is going to stay, he whispered.

"Henry, you know I can't give anything away, but just try and get her to stay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye."

I ended my call with Henry and looked at Mr. Gold. He seemed curious about my phone. I held it out to him for him to take.

"What is that," he asked.

I laughed, "It's my cell phone."

"It doesn't look like a cell phone."

"Let's just say that it's a very update in technology phone."

"It seems very strange to me."

"I guess."

"What was that pink thing in your purse?"

"You went through my purse?"

"My deepest apologies, I wanted to see if there was anything in there that could help me contact your family."

"Oh. Well that was very considerate of you."

"So what's that pink thing?"

"It's called an IPod, it holds music on it. I can take it wherever I go and still be able to listen to music."

"Really?"

"Yea, do you want to see how it works."

He nodded his head and I couldn't help but giggled at his enthusiasm. I grabbed my IPod and found my headphones and plugged them in. I scooted closer to him and pressed the middle button turning it on.

"You see this middle button turns it on and this is the main area. When I click on the music part here it brings me to another screen. From this screen I can pick through different options of what I can listen to. Now if I scroll down to the song section it'll bring me to all of the songs I placed on my IPod. See, it has all of my songs listed in alphabetical order. Now I'm going to pick a song and when I pick this song it'll start playing through the headphones that I plugged into the IPod. It might shock you at first but don't be scared it just plays music," I explained as I showed him how my IPod worked.

"Okay," he said warily.

I grabbed the headphones and placed one in his ear and the other in mine. I scrolled through my songs until I found one that hopefully wouldn't scare him too bad. I clicked "Red" by Taylor Swift. Soon the starting chords of the song filled the headphones. I looked over at Mr. Gold to see his eyes wide in amazement at it. I quickly paused the song and gently took the earpiece out of his ear.

"It's like magic," he said amazed.

I chuckled at his wording, "Yea, I guess it is like magic."

We were silent until a clock chimed. We both looked toward it and Mr. Gold got up and made his way into another room. I was able to finally relax and look around this room. I was sitting on a couch, and there was a chair to the left side of me. There were two large bay windows that looked out into the front yard. On my right, against the wall, was a huge bookcase. It was a very open room, and the sense of safety came back to me just like it did from the shop. I slowly got up and made my way toward bookcase. I ran my fingers along the spines of some of the books; it felt as if these books were made for me. I felt the strong pull of energy and power and it felt very familiar. I heard the small thump of the can come towards me, so I hurried back to the couch and sat down looking at my hands. As he came around, he was putting on his black suit jacket over his blue plaid shirt. He reached for his tie on the coffee table in front of me.

"I have to go out and collect rent from some people. You are more than welcome to stay here until I come back," he said smiling.

_And miss Emma checking in to Granny's and staying. Like hell, I'm going. _

"Would it be much trouble if I came with you? I mean I probably should go get a room at Granny's anyway," I said.

"Are you sure, dear? I mean you have been out for a long time. Can you even walk," he asked.

I thought about it quickly and knew that my determination to actually see Emma would win over my battered body. I nodded my head and quickly stood up and grabbed my purse and made my way toward him. I gave him a small smile and he put his hand in front of him to guide me toward the door. I started for the door but was stopped by him grabbing my arm. I looked back at him as he draped his suit jacket over my shoulder.

"We wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we, dearie," he said smugly.

"No I guess not," I said.

As we walked outside, I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon and the millions of stars. _I wish I was home_. I studied his car as we approached it. It was painted black but I could see that it had just gotten detailed by how shiny it was. I reached for the passenger side door handle but his hand stopped me. I glanced up at him and made the motion for me to move aside. He opened the door for me and actually helped me into the car. _Well this is different_. Once he saw I was situated in the car, he closed the door and went around to the driver's side. Once he got situated he started the car and started driving toward our destination. My leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation in seeing Emma.

Although before we made our way to Granny's we stopped at a few other places. I inwardly groaned each time we stopped and we weren't at Granny's. Our last stop he pulled up to Granny's Bed & Breakfast. I quickly jumped out of the car and raced up the steps, before Mr. Gold could even get out of the car. I could feel Mr. Gold's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head but I really didn't care. I opened the door and saw Ruby looking at me up and down. She gave me a look like _where in the world have you been? _I just shook my head as a signal that I would tell her later. I turned toward the front desk and saw Granny with Emma. She was wearing her famous red leather jacket with her jeans and boots. Her blond hair was in waves as she talked to Granny.

"Now whose name is it going to be under," Granny asked.

"Emma. Emma Swan," she replied.

"Emma," Mr. Gold said in a creepy but alluring way. He stood next to me and smiled at Emma.

"Yes," she said.

I glanced at Mr. Gold and saw the recognition flash across his face. _He's waking up from the curse haze. Looks like Rumple is back. _

"Well I do hope you enjoy your stay here," he said as Granny handed him the rent money.

"Thanks," she replied.

He walked out of the Bed & Breakfast without even a second glance at me. _Well that ended quite quickly. Oh well time to break the curse. _I watched as Granny handed over her the key and said, "Welcome to Storybrooke." I immediately ran outside to get a view of the clock. I knew that Henry was watching it carefully, praying that it would move and when I looked up the clock did move to 8:15. _It looks like things are going to change drastically around here._

* * *

**AN: Well there is Chapter 2 of Feel Again. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Special thanks again to my Beta a. for helping me out with this chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. **


End file.
